Skinny Love
by MadoHomu
Summary: Definition; When two people are in love with each other but too shy to admit it, although they still show it. MadoHomu AU


Skinny Love  
Definition; When two people are in love with each other but too shy to admit it, although they still show it. MadoHomu AU

* * *

As the dark clouds slowly yet steadily roamed across the sky, Madoka stared outside at her window and gave a sigh.

Being home alone was sure boring, not to mention lonely. In her pink dress she got for her birthday when Mami took up sowing lesson and made her dress. She caressed the hem of her long skirt a thought strike her mind.

"Maybe I can call Homura to come over." Madoka immediately smiled when she just mentioned her friend's name. She stood up from her couch and approached to her house phone and started dialing. "We could do some homework or watch some movies. Ah! We're only halfway watching Toy Story 3 before she have to go home."

As she finished punching the number, she waited patiently for the receiver to pick up the phone, finally it did.

"Hello? Akemi house you're calling!"

Madoka blinked and immediately tightened the grip of the phone. She was just surprise that it wasn't Homura that picked up the phone, but her mother.

"Is Homura-chan in?" Madoka blurted.

"Oh, Madoka! Sorry, Homura is not in. She went to the nearby community centre."

"Community centre? Why?" Madoka asked before she could even stop herself.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me either. I guess it's some clubs and society programs. She should be coming home soon."

"Thank you. Bye." Madoka slowly hung up. She turned and stared at the dark grey sky and on the cue, raindrops starting pitter-pattering against the glass window.

"I'm going to bet Homura didn't take an umbrella." Madoka shook her head and smiled. "Always forgetful."

Madoka skipped towards the door and grabbed the biggest umbrella she could find so she was able to share with Homura while going back home. She immediately went out of her house after biding goodbye to her sleeping mother and headed towards the community centre.

SK..

"Thanks a lot Mami." Homura took another peek at the content of the bag she was holding and smiled.

"It's my pleasure. I should be thanking you too, I managed to go through all the session with someone I know." Mami gave her usual grin she always gave to her friends.

Wait, she has friends? AHAHAHAHA

"Ah, it's raining." Homura stared at the sky and watched the blurry raindrops falling on the ground.

"I don't have an umbrella, do you have one?" Mami asked.

Homura shook her head and gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm quite forgetful sometimes."

Mami started chortling behind the back of her hand gently and gave a light pinch to Homura's cheek. "I'm kinda jealous of Madoka now, having such a dedicated and nice friend."

Homura gave a nervous laugh.

Just as they were about to discuss how they were going to go home, Homura turned and found Madoka standing right there, with a huge umbrella over her head. But that wasn't the reason why Homura was looking so nervous right now.

Madoka widened her bright pink eyes and slowly pouted, she gave a light scoff and turned after making a few seconds of eye contact.

"Madoka!" Homura yelled, but she was sure that Madoka couldn't hear it with the loud thunderous raindrop splattering on the rough road.

"Sorry Mami, I got to go." Homura patted Mami's shoulder and gave an apologetic look and started running through the rain.

SK..

Madoka had no idea where she was heading, because all she could see were her foggy and moist tears forming in her eyes.

"Why am I like this?" Madoka sniffed and rubbed her eyes, drying her tears immediately. All she could do was to stare and look at how both of them were laughing under the shelter of the community centre, and there she was, in the rain with this stupid umbrella, jealous and crying.

"Why am I jealous?" Madoka slapped the side of her cheeks repeatedly, trying to wake herself up. She shook her head vigorously and started walking again. The rain's impact was lessening and it wasn't raining as heavily as before anymore. But her heavy heart was forcing her pace to be slow and draggy. Maybe she was just wishing that Homura would just come and stop her-

"Madoka!" Homura yelled.

The said girl froze on the spot and stared ahead, refusing to look back in order to avoid disappointment if what she thought she heard was just an illusion.

"Madoka!" The voice was clearer and louder. And in a second, a figure stood right in front of her. It was none other than Homura, clutching onto a bag tightly to her chest.

"Whut." Madoka looked away.

"Are you angry?" Homura panted.

Madoka turned and looked back at her, wanting to yell that she wasn't until she noticed how drench Homura was. Automatically, she shoved her hand forward, which was holding the large umbrella in order to help Homura to block some of the rain.

"You came to fetch me?" Homura asked when Madoka still hadn't answer her previous question.

"Nope, just enjoying the weather."

Homura gave a soft giggle and shook her head. She slowly took out her hand and handed the bag over to Madoka.

"For you."

Madoka glanced form the corner of her eyes and pouted.

"You look cute when you pout, but just see what's inside and I'll explain."

Madoka blushed and grabbed the bag in a huff. "I'm not jealous or anything." Madoka muttered.

"I never said you were. Or were you?" Homura laughed.

"Stop laughing and teasing me!" Madoka blabbered as she open the bag and glanced down to view the content.

"This is…" Madoka gasped.

Homura put her hand in and fished out a white T-Shirt. She spread the shirt out and there revealed the design for the shirt was huge bright pink block letters. Madoka could clearly see those block letters on the shirt were sewn one thread at a time.

"I went to beginner's class, so there's no way I can make something as nice as what Mami had made for you." Homura looked away in embarrassment. "On your last birthday when Mami gave you this dress you were wearing, I was kind of afraid to show my own present that I wanted to give you."

Madoka widened her eyes.

"So I decided to make this for you and present it to you on your birthday. But I guess if I don't, you'll get sadder or even jealous."

"I said I'm not!" Madoka flushed even further. The rain was getting lesser and all was left was just drizzles.

"Happy-Advanced Birthday." Homura smiled as she put the clothes back into the bag and pushed it towards Madoka.

"I'm sorry." Madoka gave an embarrassed smile before she nodded her head and pointed at her birthday present eagerly. "I wear this on my birthday!"

"Sure!" Homura responded happily back.

And so, all the way, they walk under the rain, singing songs that they one shared during their childhood times.

* * *

A/N

Forgetful Homura here. And a Tsundreerr I-don't-know-how-to-spell chapter.

Sorry, I just have to crack that Mami alone joke. That's why I love her so much.

Dedicate this to the girl who is lovely.


End file.
